The Sun Is Set, but with you it's Bright, (a Fred weasley fanfic)
by BeccaEvelyn
Summary: Neila Moran moves from New York to Englan, she meets a certain set of red haired twins who change her life.
1. Chapter 1

I swung on the tyre swing, deep in thought; a tear came to my eye, I was thinking of my father.

He had built this tyre swing, he had built our entire house, but now it was just me and my mom.

"Neila", my mom called. I jumped off the swing and looked around me, this place held a lot of memories, it was a place where only I went (with the exception of a few friends), this was the place where I fell and broke my leg, this was the place where I had my first kiss , with Colin Harris in my second grade. This was also the place where I last told my dad how much he meant to me.

I ran through the trees and across our garden. I walked to the back door.

"You called me?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's almost time to go, a few of your friends are here to say goodbye", she said.

"Thanks", I said as I walked in to the front room, and standing there was Marie and Emily.

I was always so jealous of these two, they had everything, Marie was captain of the cheerleading squad and had long brown hair that was always perfectly straight, her Hazel eyes complimented her hair and skin tone so perfectly, and Emily was all round perfect, she had long blonde hair and perfect blue eyes, that made guys stop to look at her. They were so different from me, I had Long strawberry blonde hair (I will never admit that it's actually Ginger) and dull green eyes and freckles across my nose. My looks really displayed my Irish heritage.

"Hey guys" I said sadly, before I was engulfed in a hug.

I heard a jumble of 'I'll miss you's and 'I can't believe your leaving's.

"Aawh guys, I'll miss you too", I said sadly. I put my head on Emily's shoulder and just stood there, not wanting to forget the feeling.

"Neila" my mom said walking in "I'm sorry but it's time to go", she said apologetically.

"Ok" I said "I'll miss you guys so much", I said holding back the tears.

They walked out the door and down the street. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I looked around my room, some posters still on the wall that were stuck with a Permanent Sticking Charm. I grabbed my trunk and walked down the stairs.

"You ready Sweetie?" my mother asked.

"I guess so" I muttered.

"I'm going to miss this place, but it's for the best, this town just reminds me too much of your father"

"Yeah I know" I said begrudgingly

"Unfortunately, we have to travel the muggle way, apparating long distance is just too difficult and Floo and Portkey takes a lot to set up", she said "Anyway best we go, we don't want to miss the Aireoflame " she piped up.

"It's Airplane "I corrected.

"Oh right, this is why you are getting top marks in Muggle Studies and why I dropped it as soon as I could" she laughed. "Well grab on anyway, we can apparate to the Airport."

"Okay" I said just before the twisting sensation of apparating. It felt like my limbs were being pulled apart.

"Ugh, I hate apparating, I muttered while trying to get rid of the vomiting feeling.

"Yeah I know, anyway lets go" she said excited at the idea of getting on an airplane.

On the plane, I took one last glance at New York.

"I'll be back" I muttered under my breath. I sat on the plane for 8 hours before we finally arrived in England. We apparated to our new house, and went inside.

"Well your rooms is up stairs, first door on the right, I didn't decorate it because I figured you'd want to" she said smiling.

"You know me too well" I laughed.

I ran upstairs to my new room, it was quite big with its own bathroom, it wasn't exactly much now, but with a bit of work it could be better.

"Mom, com here I need help!" I called

"Yes dear?" she said arriving.

"I need you to change the colour of a few things, because you're not allowed to do magic here if you're under 17", I stated.

"Really in America its 15" she said shrugging "sucks to be you" she teased.

"yeah yeah" I said, "just change the colour of my duvet to white and the colour of the walls to dark purple and then the furniture to white too , Oh and the lamps and stuff in white" I said.

"No problem" she said, while changing the colour of everything. Now everything looked so much better.

"Thanks" I said while she left, I started unpacking everything, and placed some pictures up on the walls.

I ran down stairs and after looking around I found the kitchen where I knew my mother would be.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go explore the place, if that's okay" I said.

"Yeah okay, just be back for dinner at 8" she said while unpacking the mugs.

"Thanks" I said while leaving.

I walked around for a while , around a forest to be precise, before I came to a tyre swing that looked kind of like my old one, except this one appeared to be held up my magic, unlike my one which my father built the muggle way. I sat on the tyre swing, just contemplating what had happened today, when I felt my eyes getting heavier and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter of my first ever story, :L Let me know what y'all think, **

**so yeah**

**Review*Eat Cookie**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I woke up to a pair of brown eyes staring down at me, I was also no longer on the swing but on the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked the person staring at me.

"I'm Ginevra, wait why did I introduce myself as Ginevra, let me start again, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley" she said in a strong English accent.

"Oh, hello, I'm Neila, Neila Moran" I said sitting up after realising I was still on the floor. "So why are you here?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"This is my swing, my parents put it up for me when I was younger" she said as if it were obvious.

"Oh, it's held up in quite a peculiar way" I said hinting at the fact that she might be a wizard.

"Well, umm yeah, it's emm well you see. . ." she said panicking.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure you're a wizard, if so I'm one too, if not why don't you come back to my house so I can place a memory charm on you" I said smiling.

The panicked look went off her face.

"Oh thank Merlin, I was so worried I revealed that we exist to the muggle world" she said laughing, while brushing her long red hair off her off "So, I've never seen you around here" she stated.

"Oh yeah, that's because I just moved here today, from New York", I said.

"I knew that there was a bit of an American accent there, but you kind of sound Irish too" she said confused.

"Oh that's because my parents are Irish but they moved to New York, for work" I smiled.

"Cool, so do you have any other family" She asked.

"No, just me and my mom", I said.

"What about your dad?" she asked.

"Well, he died about a month ago" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry "She said apologetically.

"It's okay, I'll have to learn to live with it" I smiled sadly "so do you have much family?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, quite a lot, There's my Mum, my Dad, My brothers Bill, he works at Gringotts," she noticed my confused face" that's the bank," she pointed out "and then there's Charlie, he works in Romania with dragons, Percy he's an assistant to the Minister of Magic, Fred and George, they're twins they are going into their 6th year, then there is Ron who's going into his 4th year and then there is me, and I'm going into my 3rd year, " she smiled "Will you be attending Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Whoa that's a lot of family and you're the only girl that must be rough" I laughed while she shrugged her shoulders "And yeah I'll be attending Hogwarts, I'll be going into 4th year" I smiled.

"Oh Cool, You'll be in the same year as Ron, will you have to be sorted?" she asked.

"What's that?" I asked clueless and then Ginny began to explain the sorting ceremony and all the different houses.

"oh wow that sounds so cool, in America we all just chose where we wanted to go, but each place kind of had its own reputation, I was in 'Osmond' which was known for their troublemakers and pranksters" I laughed remembering some of the pranks I had pulled.

"Oh really, sounds kind of like Fred and George, "she laughed, "so which house do you think you will get" she asked,

"I'm not sure, maybe Gryffindor but I'm kind of ambitious so maybe Slytherin" I shrugged.

"Oh cool, I hope you get Gryffindor though, that's where I am, and the rest of my family" she said.

"Really, sounds cool, "she said "do you know the time?" I asked

"Umm yeah it's 7:54" she said checking her watch.

"oh crap, dinner is in 5 minutes, I have to go, it was great meeting you, we should get together again, call in to my house tomorrow, I live just over there" I said pointing in the direction of my house . "See ya Ginny" I called back, because I was already running towards my house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Noooo, not my dad, take me instead" I screamed at the hooded figure. The man raised his wand and pointed it me. I readied myself for death.

"Avada Kedavra ", he said in a wispy voice. I squeezed my eyes shut, but after a minute I realized I wasn't dead, I looked around me the hooded figure was still there, and so was my dad, but he was lying lifeless on the floor, a shocked expression on his face.

The hooded figure lowered his hood, to reveal long platinum blonde hair and a sinister sneer.

"The Dark Lord has a message for you" he said to my father's dead body "He said, that that will teach you to run away from him" and then he disapperated.

I woke up with a jolt; it was if someone had electrocuted me. I sat in bed panting, unable to catch my breath it was like I had been running for hours or like I just apparated.

The clock next to my bed told me it was 8:15, oh well no use going back to bed now. I got out of bed and got a shower, I spent awhile in the shower thinking about my dream, what had the blonde man meant when he said 'that that will teach you to run away from him' did my father run away from someone, and who exactly was this Dark Lord person ?. I don't know why I'm thinking into this so much, I mean it was just a dream, it couldn't possibly be real. Could it?

After my shower, I walked down stairs to see mother attempting to make breakfast, she never was good with Household charms, and we usually just survived on instant meals (Just one poke with your wand and your good to go) but unfortunately we haven't found a place that sell them yet, so we have to cook the old fashioned way.

After what seemed like hours my mother finally served breakfast, well what was supposed to be breakfast? It was such a brightly coloured plate; I had trouble concentrating on it.

"Mum, is this supposed to be edible?" I asked, holding up a green pancake.

"Yeah, I thought breakfast would be more fun, if everything was different colours" she said defensively.

"Maybe you should stick with the regular colours" I laughed as I grabbed an apple from the counter.

I walked upstairs into my bedroom, and about an hour later there was a knock on the door. I ran down stairs to get it. I opened the door expecting it to be Ginny, but instead it was two red heads, which looked alike.

"Uhm, hello" I said, unsure of what to say.

"Hello" they said in unison.

"So who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"I'm Fred" said one of them.

"And I'm George" said the other, I then realized who they were, they were Ginny's brothers.

"Oh you must be Ginny's brothers" I stated.

"Yepp, that's us" they said in unison.

"Do you's always do that?" I said talking about them speaking at the same time.

"Do what?" they said once again in unison.

"Never mind, so why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, well Ginny told us to tell you that she couldn't come over because mum didn't believe that you existed, so she sent us to bring you over to our place." Said the one I thought was George.

"Okay, well I'll go grab my jacket and I'll be down in a minute, feel free to sit down, but just a word of warning don't eat anything that mom cooked" I said while going upstairs.

I went into my room and looked for my jacket, after about 10 minutes of me searching Fred and George came up.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't eaten by anything" Fred said with a slight smirk on his face,

"I can't find my jacket" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Would you like some help looking for it?" George offered.

"Yeah sure, okay George you look in those boxes" I said pointing at about 3 boxes. "And Fred you look in those boxes" I said pointing at another 3 boxes.

"How did you do that?" asked Fred, with a slightly shocked look on his face..

"Do what? " I asked confused.

"Tell us apart" George said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh is that all, well its easy Fred has a freckle right next to his eye" I said pointing out on my face where the freckle is on his face "And George doesn't" I shrugged.

"Most people don't notice that" George pointed out.

"I guess I'm more observant than most people" I laughed.

And then I went back to looking for my jacket after another 5 minutes George found it in one of the boxes. We then walked down stairs.

"Okay we'll have to walk to the Burrow, because I doubt that our fireplaces are connected?" asked George.

"What's the Burrow?" I asked.

"It's what we call our house" said Fred.

"Oh okay, well I don't mind walking anyway, is it far?" I replied.

"No it's only about 5 minutes away" George said laughing.

"Well let's go then" I said walking out the front door.

We began walking to the Burrow, at first we walked in silence, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"So Ginny told me you're in 6th year, what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"We plan on opening a joke shop" replied Fred.

"Oh really cool, that sounds exciting and what is the best joke shop around here, because I'll need some new supplies", I laughed

"You'll need some new supplies?" George repeated.

"Yeah, well it'll be a lot more difficult to prank people without supplies" I stated.

"You prank people?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, back in America I was in Osmond, which was well known for their prankers" I laughed.

"Neila" Fred said putting his arm around me "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" he said as George did the same. I just shrugged and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked back to the Burrow, talking and laughing about some of the pranks we had pulled.

"W-wait so you actually made his hair fall out?" I said in-between laughs.

"Yepp", they said proudly.

"Wow, and long before it grew back?" I asked, still laughing.

"A week" they said in unison.

"Oh well, by the sounds of this guy it sounds like he deserved it" I pointed out laughing.

"He did, he's a huge git" Fred said.

"What was his name again?" I asked.

"Malfoy" Said Fred. That name sounded strangely familiar. I shuddered.

"Oh yeah" I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said putting on a smile.

After a minute we arrived at the Burrow. I was taken aback by its appearance; it was crooked and appeared to be held up by magic. It had a slightly worn down look to it.

"Wow it's so nice" I said in slight awe of its appearance.

"Yeah you don't have to lie" said George laughing.

"I'm not lying" I said defensively "I genuinely think it's amazing"

"Well its best we go inside, mum will be wondering why it took us so long" said Fred.

We walked inside, the inside was a lot bigger than the outside, and it had clearly been extended by magic. It was all cluttered an entire wall was covered in pictures of red headed children, there was a clock with pictures of what I presumed were the family considering there was a picture of Ginny, Fred and George on it, the rest must have been the rest of the family. I looked at the clock just in time to see Fred and George's arrows change from 'Out' to 'Home'.

I saw a flash of red and before I knew it, I was squished between Fred, George and who I presumed to be Mrs Weasley, because Ginny was the only other girl in the family.

"I was so worried about you, I thought you were killed, who takes half an hour to walk across a field "she said her tone turning angry. "Oh and nice to meet you Neila" she turned back around to Fred and George and put her hands angrily on her hips.

"Well you see mum, Neila couldn't find her jacket, so that took us about 15 minutes, and we couldn't Floo because the fireplaces aren't connected so we had to walk and well we walked slowly" said George smiling hopefully.

She looked at them sceptically and waved them away.

"Ginny is upstairs dear, third door on the right" she said pointing at the stairs.

"Thanks", I said walking away. I walked up the stairs passing more pictures of red heads. I walked to a door that said 'Ginny's Room' I knocked on the door wanting to be polite and walked in.

Ginny was sitting on her bed reading, her room was covered in posters of The Weird Sisters and a quidditch team that I didn't recognize, it must've been an English one, I hadn't yet familiarized myself with them.

"Hey there" I said quietly. Ginny looked up from her book. I shocked look briefly crossed her face then a relieved smile appeared.

"What took you so long, Mum sent Fred and George to get you half an hour ago" she asked. I sighed and explained what happened.

"How did it take you 15 minutes to walk from your house to mine, you can see your house from here" she said pointing out the window, where you could in fact see my house.

"I don't know, actually, I guess we just walked really slowly" I with a shrug.

She shook her head in disapproval. And when she did that she kind of looked like her mum.

"You look like your Mum when you do that" I laughed. She went bright red and hid her face. I walked over to a chair that was lying against the wall.

"So do you have any plans for today?" I asked Ginny as she put away her book.

"No not really" she said sighing "it gets quite boring around here"

"Do any other wizards live around here?" I asked curious.

"Well the Lovegoods live over that direction in the house shaped like a Nook ", she said pointing in the direction of the house, that you could see perfectly from her window "Over in that direction are the Diggorys ",She said pointing in the direction of the house, but you couldn't see it because of the trees.

"Do any of them attend Hogwarts?" I asked.

"The Lovegoods have a daughter, Luna, She's in my year but she's a bit strange" she said "and the Diggorys have a son, Cedric, he's in his 7th year" she continued.

"So do you play Quidditch?" I asked.

"Yeah, well I'm not on the House team, but other than that I play Chaser "Do you play much?"

"Yeah whenever I can, I used to be a beater on our team back in America, but I was always better at Chaser, but that position was unavailable when I was trying out" I smiled.

"Cool, maybe you'll make the house team, when we go to Hogwarts" she replied.

"I hope so" I said quietly.

"So, do you want to have a game now?" She piped up "Obviously there won't be full team, because there is not enough of us, but it'll still be good" she smiled.

"Sure just let me go home and get my broom, you can come with me if you'd like" I replied.

"Yeah okay" she said getting off the bed.

We walked to my house talking about Quidditch and Hogwarts; she told me so many exciting stories about things that have happened, she told me about how a diary had taken over her.

"Who owned the Diary?" I asked curiously, because it's not every day you hear about a diary taking over person.

"Ton Riddle, but he is more well-known as He Who Shall Not Be Named" she said sadly.

"He Who Shall Not Be Named? Is that his name?" I asked

"No his real name isn't spoken" she said quietly.

"Oh" I trailed off. Shortly after we arrived at my house, we went inside and upstairs to my room. While I looked around in some boxes, Ginny looked around at the photos on my wall.

"Why aren't some of these pictures moving?" she asked.

"Because I lived in a Muggle community, so I had a few muggle friends, and they didn't have magic photos" I said laughing.

Ginny went back to looking at the photo's while I looked for my broom.

"I seriously need to unpack all these boxes, but I'm just not bothered, why do it the muggle way when I'm a wizard" I sighed.

"Why don't you get your mum to do it?" asked Ginny.

"She's never really here, she's been at work" I muttered.

"Oh well, I guess you'll have to do it the muggle way" she said.

"Yeah" I said pulling my broom out of a box "Let's go" I said enthusiastically.

Ginny just stood there with her mouth hanging open, staring at my broom.

"Is that a Firebolt?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I replied with a confused look on my face.

"But that's the fastest broom in the world "she said in awe.

"Yeah I know I got it for my 14th birthday off my father" I said smiling sadly.

"Wow, can I ride it?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure after the quidditch match, I'm planning on kicking everyone's butt with this" I said laughing. "Okay let's go" I continued.

We flew back to the Burrow, but of us on the back of my broom. After less than a minute we arrived at the Burrow.

"Wow, that was so fast" said Ginny amazed.

"Yeah it kind of was" I laughed "So who's playing and what positions?"

"Well we'll have to see whose playing first, but Fred and George will be beaters, you and I will be Chasers and well that leaves Ron who usually plays keeper, well we're missing another keeper, and seekers, oh well I don't know, maybe we could just take shots at each other see who scores the most?" she said in a confused voice.

"Yeah that sounds fun" I said smiling, "I'm taking shots first" I said quickly as we walked outside.


	5. Chapter 5

We got out to field and I looked up in amazement, they had their own quidditch pitch, sure one of the rings was slightly lower than it should be, but it was still amazing.

Ginny noticed the expression on my face.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You have your own Quidditch Pitch" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, my father and Mr Lovegood built it when Bill had first made the Quidditch team, Luna never uses it though, and she's no good at quidditch, so it's basically just ours, feel free to use it whenever you want" she said as if it were nothing.

After about an hour of playing (I won, 320 points to 280), Ginny was called in for dinner, Mrs Weasley invited me to stay for dinner so I happily obliged not wanting to eat reheated yellow ham and purple potatoes at home.

We went inside and sat down at the long dinner table, I sat next to Ginny a few moments later everyone was sitting around the table, Fred sat next to me and Ron sat across from me.

"Hello everyone" said a middle-aged wizard with red hair as he walked through the door. He sat down at the head of the table; he looked around the table and did a double take on me.

"I don't remember having you" he said a bewildered expression on his face.

"I'm Neila, Neila Moran" I said laughing.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arthur Weasley" he said smiling.

Mrs Weasley levitated dinner onto the table. It consisted of 3 roasted chickens, a trough of potatoes and a bowl of peas. I was slightly bewildered as to why there was so much food, but after a while I noticed why. Fred and George had taken an entire chicken between them, so had Ron and Mr Weasley and Ginny had taken most of the third chicken. Weasleys sure had a big appetite.

"Mum don't forget we've to go get Harry later , Hermione sent an owl she said she's be here later on today, she said if she's not here by 6 o'clock, we'll have to go collect her", Stated Ron.

"Okay, we're meeting the Diggorys in the woods, so we can Portkey there", said Mr Weasley.

I looked around me confused about what they were talking about. Fred noticed my expression.

"We're going to the Quidditch World Cup" he whispered.

"What!? " I shrieked. "Oh My Gosh really? That's so cool, Wow" I grinned, speechless. It was always my dream to attend the Quidditch World Cup.

Fred just laughed at me; the rest of the table looked confused as to why I was so excited.

"She found out that we were going to the Quidditch World Cup" he explained.

I look of realization dawned on everyone's face.

"You're welcome to come if you want" offered Mr Weasley "Charlie can't make it, so we have an extra seat"

I just sat there dumbfounded staring at Mr Weasley. My mouth hanging open I nodded my head quickly. Everyone around me just laughed. I let out a squeal of excitement.

"Th-thank you so much" I breathed "Gosh, I'm so excited," I said a huge grin on my face.

After the excitement of dinner, you know the one where I found out I was going to the Quidditch World Cup, (insert squeal here), I went home to ask my mom if I could go to the Quidditch World Cup, did I mention I'm going.

She said yes, even if she hadn't I would've snuck out, I once snuck out to go to a Weird Sisters concert. She was furious but it was so worth it.

I went up to my room and slept, dreaming of quidditch.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I met Hermione and Harry.

I went over to the Weasleys on my broom. I knocked on the door but no one answered, I went around to the quidditch pitch and everyone was there playing quidditch.

Hermione ran over to me.

"Hello, I didn't realize there would be any other Weasleys joining us" she said.

"Who me? I'm not a Weasley" I chuckled.

"Oh sorry, I'm Hermione", she said extending her hand.

"It's okay, I'm Neila, I just moved here" I said shaking her hand "So why aren't you playing?" I asked pointing up at the other people playing.

"Quidditch was never my strong point, flying in general isn't" she laughed.

"Really, I love flying, I was a beater on the team back home" I stated.

"Really, cool, that was New York wasn't it?" she asked.

I just stared at her dumbfounded "Yeah. . . How did you know that?" I asked kind of creeped out.

"Ginny told me" she said laughing.

"Oh Yeah Ginny" I chuckled. Just then Fred came down.

"Do you want to play in the second game?" he asked "we're starting now"

"Yeah sure, who's playing what position?" I asked.

"Well me and George are beaters, you and Ginny can be chasers, Ron's the keeper, we only play with one set of goals," he said grinning "And Bill and Harry are seekers" he said pointing at two people descending.

When everyone reached the ground I noticed two of them I hadn't met, I looked at them with curiosity. Ginny picked up on this.

"This is Harry, Harry Potter" she said as if that name were something special "and this is my brother Bill" she said pointing first at the one with black hair and bright green eyes and then at the one with red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Neila" I informed. "So are we going to play Quidditch?" I asked eager to play.

"Yeah sure, the teams are me, you and Harry against Ginny, George and Bill" said Fred as he mounted his broom.

"You ready?" I asked Fred.

"Yeah" he replied confidently as we got into position.

"Let's go" I exclaimed as the game started.

The game started off boring, but got more interesting as the game went on, I narrowly dodged a bludger, and the score was 50 to 60 when Bill spotted the snitch, but fortunately Harry had a Firebolt, which was no match for Bill's Cleansweep. He caught the snitch making the score 200 to 60.

When we got down, I threw my arms around Fred's neck in the excitement of just playing Quidditch. I let go immediately after I realized what I did. I mumbled an apology and walked away my neck beet red. Ginny threw me a knowing look, and went to talk to Hermione while I went inside with everyone else.

The rest of the week past by quickly, thankfully Fred didn't mind my over excitement he just laughed it off. And before I knew it, it was the night before the Quidditch World Cup.

I was staying in the Burrow, because I'd have to get up even earlier to get to the burrow in time.

"Neila love, I've set up a bed for you in Ginny's room, unfortunately you'll have to sleep on the floor, because Hermione already took the spare bed" She acknowledged.

"It's okay Mrs Weasley, thanks again for letting me stay" I grinned.

I walked upstairs and into Ginny's room, she was already up here. I spotted my bed on the floor, and by bed I mean a pile of blankets, but I didn't care, I Neila Janet Moran was going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow.

I went over and sat on Ginny's bed next to her.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really just making sure I have everything for tomorrow", She replied.

"Oh Cool, where's Hermione?" I enquired.

"In Ron's room" she answered.

"Oh, is there anything going on between her and Ron?" I asked.

"No" she sighed "But I'm glad I'm not the only who's sees it, they should be together, but they're both too stupid to see that they both like each other" she continued.

"Yeah, well they will" I sighed as I walked over to my bed. I noticed a red lollipop on the pillow. I opened the wrapper and shoved the Lollipop into my mouth. I noticed writing on the wrapper. 'If you've eaten the Lolly please report to our room immediately, G & F'.

"I'll be right back" I told Ginny, feeling a bit faint.

I wandered the corridor looking for Fred and George's room, feeling dizzier and dizzier, when I found it at the end of the corridor. I knocked once and walked in. I walked wobbly over to a bed. I heard Fred or George's voice.

"Eat this" one of them said, handing me a sweet. I ate the sweet and slowly my vision became clearer, finally I felt a bit better.

"What in the name of merlin just happened?" I shrieked.

"Sorry about that" George muttered "we were testing a new product" Fred finished.

"What was the new product?" I asked.

"Lightheaded Lollies" Fred chuckled.

"Well they work" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so we'll need some more of them George" Said Fred to George, while George wrote down something.

"What exactly are the lollies for?" I asked.

"well don't tell anyone, but they are for our Skiving Snackboxes, it's a range of sweets that make you ill, so you can get out of class", Fred answered.

"Wow, really that sounds amazing" I said in slight awe.

"Yeah well it's nothing really" Fred muttered. I stayed in their room for a while, and ended up falling asleep in there.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning from one of the most comfortable sleeps I've ever had. I looked around me confused, there were burn marks on the floors and walls, and there were papers on the floor, the walls were painted a pale green instead of my dark purple. I looked at the clock next to the bed; it told me it was 4:14 am. I then realized what day it was, today was the day of the Quidditch World Cup. I jumped out of bed knocking something off it, and then I heard a groan. I peered over the side of the bed, in the direction the noise. For some weird reason Fred was on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked him, confused. I then realised I was in Fred and George's room "And why am I in your room?" I continued, even more confused.

"You jumped off the bed and you must've knocked me off it" he answered, dozing off slightly "And you fell asleep in here last night after we tested the Lightheaded Lollies" he went on sleepily.

"Oh sorry about that, but do you know what day it is today?" I grinned.

"No but feel free to tell me at a regular hour" he said sarcastically while getting back into bed.

"Oh hush up," I barked light heartily "It's the day of The Quidditch World Cup" I said a huge grin on my face, as though Christmas had come early.

"Yeah and we don't need to be up until 5am and it's now" he checked the clock "4:23" he finished.

"Yeah I know, but-"

"Yeah well, I'm going back to sleep, feel free to wake me at 5" he said cutting me off and turning around to go asleep.

"Well someone's not a morning person" I muttered, and then I left to see if anyone else was awake.

I went into Ginny's room to see if she or Hermione was awake. But none of them were Ginny was a tangle of red hair and bed sheets, Hermione lay perfectly still her bed still quite neat, and my bed lay there untouched.

I left her room, and went into Ron and Harry's room, they too were both asleep. I was still incredibly hyped up, and then I had an idea.

I went into Ginny's room quietly, and retrieved a small bag from my things. I went over to Ginny's bed; I retrieved a small bottle of powder and placed some of its contents just under her nose, I went over to Hermione and placed a different powder on her pillow.

Next I went to Ron and Harry's room; I placed a small amount of powder from a different bottle on Ron's pillow and spread it out slightly to ensure it'd work. I used the same powder as Hermione's on Harry's pillow.

I then went into Fred and George's room and taking out the only powder I hadn't used yet, but also my favourite one, I placed some of it on George's head and then I did the same to Fred. I looked at the clock next to Fred's bed; it read 4:37, still no point waking anyone up, well unless I wanted to be hexed into oblivion. I went downstairs into the kitchen to find Mr Weasley.

"Hello" I said sitting down near him.

"Oh hello Neila" he said looking up from his newspaper "I didn't expect anyone to be up so early" he went on.

"Yeah, I've been up for a while, I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't knowing we'd be going to the Quidditch World Cup" I said lying about my going back to sleep "Which by the way, thanks again for inviting me" I said appreciatively.

"Don't mention it" he said taking a sip from his tea "Everyone here gets on with you so well, it's be a sin to have an empty seat and you stuck here at home" he said smiling.

I just smiled back at him. A name caught my attention on the front of his newspaper.

"Emm Mr Weasley, why does it say Harry's name on the newspaper?" I asked.

He glanced at the newspaper "Oh you don't know his story?" he asked a shocked expression on his face. I shook my head "Oh well I guess his story isn't as famous in America than it is here, well when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at his strongest and he was killing a load of people, he went to kill Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, they succeeded in killing his parents but he couldn't kill Harry, Harry is the only person known to survive the killing curse, that's why he has that scar on his head" he explained.

"So Harry is famous for this?" I asked.

"Yes because on that night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died, well everyone presumed he died but he's still out there, he just hasn't found a way to get back yet" he answered.

"Oh wow, but why doesn't anyone say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's real name?" I inquired.

"Because most people are too afraid to even say his name" he said.

"Gosh, I never realised" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah but don't mention it to Harry, I overheard him talking to Ron today about he liked meeting someone for the first time and not have them stare at him" he revealed.

"Don't worry I won't" I said, smiling at Mr Weasley. I glanced over at the clock it was almost 5.

"Well I'm going to go wake everyone up" I said pointing at the clock. And so I made my upstairs to wake everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked up the stairs going into Ginny's room first. I knocked loudly on the door and walked in. My knocking had awoken Hermione; Ginny was still sprawled out on her bed. I shook Ginny, and she still didn't wake up. I gave Hermione an exasperated look and then I went over to a table and got the wireless and placed it next to her ear, I then turned up the volume to its loudest and turned it on. The Magical Minxes blasted through the room and Ginny woke up with a jump.

"Will you go wake Bill?" I smiled innocently at her. She groaned but did it anyway. Hermione just went over to her belongings to make sure that she had everything.

I went into Ron and Harry's room, and woke them up, I tried my hardest not to look at Harry's scar.

Then I went into Fred and George's room, I woke Fred up by pushing him off the bed, George woke up from me shaking him.

I went down to the kitchen and sat down at the table, Fred and George came down first.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" George asked pointing to his hair which was alternating between the colours Green, White, and Orange, although the orange wasn't that much different to his real hair colour.

"I was just getting you ready for the quidditch match" I said smiling innocently up at him and the at Fred who's hair was changing colours from Pink, to blue and then to yellow. I stifled a laugh.

"Do you find this funny?" asked Fred.

"No" I chuckled "I find it absolutely hilarious" I said no longer able to keep in my laughter.

"We'll get our revenge" he said smirking evilly. "By the way, how did you do it?"

I Laughed "I-" I was cut off by the sound of screaming.

"Fred, George what have you done to me?" Yelled Ginny angrily pointing at the tip of her nose which was now glowing a bright green.

"And us" said Hermione and Harry, who's hairs were growing and shrinking at an alarming rate and also coloured green.

"And me" said Ron his eyebrows bright green, and moving uncontrollably.

"What, why are you blaming us?" said Fred in disbelief "Why would we do it to ourselves and not Neila?" continued George.

"So then we wouldn't suspect you" said Ginny, with a smirk on her face.

"And what about Neila, she's the only one who doesn't have something wrong with her!" said Fred defensively.

"Do you really want me to say?" threatened Ginny.

"Say what?" Fred asked, with a confused look on his face.

Ginny leaned in and whispered something to Fred. Fred's ears turned a bright shade of red.

"Never mind" he muttered "But it really wasn't us" he confessed.

"Really guys are you all that stupid" I said laughing "It was obviously me" I admitted.

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yepp" I said popping the 'P' "It was me"

"But why?" Ron asked with awe.

"Because I woke up early and no one else was awake" I answered sending an accusing look at Fred. "Anyway, I'm going to eat, because the sooner we eat the sooner we can leave" I said grinning.

Everyone just stared at me. "What?" I asked my mouth full of toast.

"As charming as that is" said Fred pointing to my mouth full of toast "Aren't you going to do something about this" he said pointing to his hair.

"Oh Yeah sorry, be right back" I said running up stairs and grabbing, my small bag.

I walked back down stairs and pulled out a small bottle and shook some of the bottle contents onto Fred's head.

"There you go" I said smiling. Fred looked in the mirror. He turned around to me with a scowl on his face.

"All you did is change the colours to the same as George's" He accused.

"Yeah" I said "Now you all look like proud supporters of the Irish team" I grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

We walked into the woods, it was still quite dark, and the shadows of the trees weren't helping, but luckily Ginny's nose provided some light; Something which I had definitely pointed out. Everyone was still stuck with Green hair, eyebrows or noses. When Mr Weasley and Bill first saw them, Mr Weasley had tried not to laugh, Bill however didn't try as hard, and he practically collapsed with laughter.

We were walking for about 10 minutes when Fred and George appeared either side of me.

"So you never did tell us how you did this" George said pointing to his hair.

"I made it" I said smiling.

"What, really how?" Fred said incredulously.

"And why would I tell you?" I said teasingly.

"Because we all know that I'm your favourite Weasley" said Fred, George coughed to make himself known "And you think George is all right" Fred continued.

"Although that will never be true, we all know my favourite Weasley is Mrs Weasley" I said laughing "I might just tell you how I made it", The boys looked at each other grinning and then back to me "But then again I might not" I said walking away to talk to Ginny.

I was talking to Ginny about who we thought would win the World Cup (Ireland obviously) when Mr Weasley stopped. Two people could be seen in the distance.

"Amos!" Mr Weasley greeted.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

I looked to see an incredibly handsome boy, who looked about 17 maybe 18.

"Hi." Said Cedric, looking at everyone.

Everyone said hello back, except for Fred and George who just nodded, I wonder what that was about.

Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory were talking up front. I only caught the end of it.

"So are all these children yours?" Amos asked.

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr Weasley, I coughed loudly "Oh this is Neila, she's not mine and this is Hermione, a friend of Ron's and this is Harry , another friend-" but Mr Weasley was cut off by Mr Diggory marvelling over Harry. Harry just looked uncomfortable. I felt kind of sorry for him in a way.

They began talking about quidditch, and Fred and George started scowling again.

Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory were talking again, but I kind of blanked out, and before I knew it Fred was shouting at me.

"Neila, touch the boot!" he yelled, I realized it must've been a Portkey; I quickly leaned down and touched the old boot.

I felt the usual sensation that comes with travelling by Portkey, as if I was being pulled forward by my stomach. And I felt myself bumping shoulders with Fred and Hermione. My finger felt like it was stuck to the boot, and then we landed with a thud on the ground. And since I have such good luck, note the sarcasm, I landed right on top of Fred.

After getting over the initial shock of landing on the ground, I mumbled an apology to Fred.

"S'okay" he said smiling.

I just smiled back.

"So are you going to get up now?" He laughed. I quickly got up the back of my neck gong red, but luckily it was covered by my hair.

I walked over to Ginny, my neck still red. Ginny gave me a sceptical look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, it's just . . . never mind. . ." she said trailing off. I gave her a confused look and shrugged.

"Well you let me know, when you decide to tell me" I informed. I heard Mr Weasley talking to a man. I looked around me realizing where we were, there were tents for miles and a giant oval shaped stadium, the tents were covered in either the Bulgarian colours or the Irish colours.

"Welcome everyone to the Quidditch World Cup" Mr Weasley announced. I let out a squeal of delight. While everyone else just looked around awe-struck.

* * *

**Well it might be a while before I update again, but 9 chapters in one day, I think I did fairly well, (:**

**but anyway as boring as life in Mullingar is, I still have a lot of work to do, so sorry if I don't update in awhile.  
**

***Read*Review*Eat Carrot Cake***


	10. Chapter 10

We made our way to the place we were supposed to set up, Ron was going on about Krum to a bored looking Harry, Hermione and Ginny talking were about some girlish crap, the twins were whispering about something, Mr Weasley was humming to himself and I was walking alone deep in thought. Bill had disappeared with some friends.  
I was daydreaming about quidditch and a certain Weasley, 3 guesses who. When my thoughts were interrupted by me crashing in to the back of George, everyone else had stopped but I didn't notice.  
I fell back onto the ground. "What happened?" I asked disgruntled.  
"We arrived at the campsite" George laughed "Where have you been?" He chuckled.  
"I was just . . . thinking" I said lost for words, George looked at me in disbelief "Yeah well, shut up" I said sticking my tongue out at him. George just laughed and walked away shaking his head.  
I looked around and saw Mr Weasley on the ground trying to resurrect the tent, the muggle way.  
"Eh, Mr Weasley, why don't you just use magic?" I asked everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Because dear, this place is a muggle sight, don't want us to be seen" he said.  
"But what abo"- I was about to mention the fact that they're obliviated but I was cut off by Fred shaking his head and telling me to let it go.  
I watched in amusement as Mr Weasley tried to put up the tent with the help of Hermione and Harry. After about an hour it was finally done. There were two small triangular tents standing side by side.  
"Okay" said Mr Weasley enthusiastically "Girls on the left, boys on the right, girls come in here when you've put your stuff in"  
I went into the tent on the left; there was a small kitchen area, which consisted of a small sink and oven, a room with 3 beds in it and a small living area with a couch and an armchair.  
I went over to the bedroom and placed my bag on my bed; the one closet to the door, and waited for the rest of the girls to decide which bed they wanted.  
"Come on lads, hurry up and pick a bed before I pick one for you" I said impatient.  
"Oh hush up Neila, just 'cause you're dying to see a certain red head doesn't mean we all are" Hermione snapped back.  
"What's that supposed to mean, what red head?" I asked confused, although I think I knew who she was talking about.  
"What you really don't know what I'm talking about?" She asked equally confused. I gave her a look that suggested that I didn't have a clue who she was on about, even though I did.  
"No offense Neila, but it's kind of obvious you like Fred" Ginny stated, Hermione just nodded in agreement.  
I scoffed "What? You think I like Fred?" I said, blushing slightly. "Like you can talk Hermione, we all know there's a red head in your life too, and beside I don't like Fred" I said lying.  
"What, really, doesn't seem like it" Ginny said incredulously. "And what do you mean 'there's a red head in my life?" Hermione said continuing Ginny's sentence.  
This time it was Ginny and I's turn to look at Hermione. "Oh come on 'Mione, don't pretend you don't know who we're talking about" I smirked.  
"I honestly don't know what you're talking about" She scoffed. I looked at Hermione.  
"Don't worry, you will" I said winking and leaving the tent.  
Hermione just stood there with a confused look on her face; Ginny just laughed and took the bed she wanted.  
We went outside and into the boy's tent, inside this one was a lot bigger than ours.  
I walked over to where Fred and George were whispering in the corner, they didn't appear to realise I was there, I tapped them on the shoulders, George jumped, Fred just turned around. "Hey there" I smiled.  
"Hello Moran, and to what do we owe this visit?" Fred asked in a posh voice.  
"Well since you asked so nicely Weasley, I just came to say 'Hello'" I laughed. We continued talking for a while about the quidditch match when Mr Weasley asked me; Ginny and the twins to go get fire wood, because he wanted to light a muggle fire, instead of using magic.  
Luckily though we were fairly close to the forest, so we didn't need to walk too much.  
"Okay so should we split up from here" Ginny suggested. We all nodded in agreement. "So how about me and George and Neila and Fred?" Ginny asked "Dad told me not to let Fred and George go off by their selves" she added.  
"Alright meet you all back here in about 30 minutes" I said walking away with Fred.  
We walked in silence for a while, but it was starting to annoy me, and it was clearly starting to annoy Fred to because he broke the silence.  
"So" he said dragging it out "Your from America what was that like?" he asked.  
And the conversation went pretty well from there, I told him about my school in America and about how my best friends were muggles, because everyone in my old school was really snobby. He talked about life at Hogwarts and some of the pranks he and George had pulled, which earned quite a few laughs from me.  
I looked at my watch and noticed we were supposed to be back in 5 minutes. "Crapballs Fred!" I screamed at him.  
Fred looked at me with concern "what?" He asked.  
"We have to be back in 5 minutes and none of us have any firewood" I exclaimed.  
"Oh is that it?" he asked "We have loads of time"  
"What we have to find our way back and collect firewood in 5 minutes".  
"Yeah but in case you haven't noticed dear, we are in a forest a place that is filled with wood, and we kind of stopped walking, you can actually see the place we're supposed to meet up from here" he laughed.  
I looked in the direction of the meeting place, where you could in fact see it. "Oh well that's grand then, but maybe we should start getting firewood" I said blushing slightly, we collected firewood for a while and went back to the meeting place, Ginny and George weren't there yet.  
I noticed a log and walked over to it and walked along it, I walked along it for a while. Fred came over and looked at me with an amused expression. I then started to run along it, then hopping on one foot. I tried to do a cart wheel on it, but I went flying off it and on top of Fred.  
"Sorry" I mumbled the back of my neck going red. I still didn't get up, I looked at Fred's eyes, I never noticed before but there were small flecks of green in his eyes. A strange look crossed his face. He leaned up, my heart beat was racing, I leaned down a bit, and we were centimetres away from each other. Our lips were just about to touch when. . .  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" George came over with an arm full of firewood and a bemused look on his face, Ginny was behind him slapping her forehead.  
I just blushed and got far away from Fred as quickly as possible. "Well I'm waiting" said George with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
"Eh you see Georgie, Neila here fell, and I being the gentleman I am tried to catch her, but I failed and we fell and then you came just as we were about to get up" Fred said bluffing slightly but not showing it.  
George looked at us unconvinced, and Ginny just looked amused.  
"Well now that that's been sorted out we should probably get back to the tents, we've been gone a while" I said still blushing slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

We walked back to the tents in an awkward silence. After Mr Weasley spent about an hour trying to light the fire, we went inside the lad's tent and sat around for a while and just talked. I sat with Ginny and Hermione because I felt really awkward around Fred after the incident in the forest. Hermione picked up on this and gave me a questioning look. 'Later' I mouthed to her. She nodded and we continued talking.  
After a while we went into our tent. As soon as we got in the door Hermione dragged me over to the sofa. "Okay Neila, what happened between you and Fred, you two didn't seem right, it was kinda awkward" she accused.  
I looked at Ginny with a worried look "Well you see me and Fred, kinda, sort of, maybe kind of nearly well eh . . . kissed?" I mumbled.  
"Wait so did you kiss or didn't you?" she asked a confused look on her face.  
"We didn't" I confirmed "But we would've if George hadn't of interrupted" I said a slightly sad look on my face, but I quickly wiped it off.  
"What was that look" Ginny said waving a finger at my face "You looked almost disappointed about the fact that George interrupted, did you want something to happen?" She accused.  
"What, no, of course not, don't be absurd" I said incredulously, hoping she wouldn't catch onto my lying.  
They both looked at me with a disbelieving look. "Yeah well whatever, I'm going to bed" I said getting up and leaving them there, looking at, me and shaking their heads.  
I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, did I really like Fred? And why was I disappointed when we didn't kiss? But I barely knew him, I've only known him a few weeks, I couldn't possibly like him, that'd be impossible.  
I groaned and turned over in the bed, why is this so confusing?


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with excitement, today was the day of the match. I got out of bed and got dressed, I didn't wake up Ginny and Hermione because I knew they'd try to kill me, so I left and went into the lad's tent to see if any of them were awake.  
Ron and Harry were in their compartment of the tent fast asleep. Ron was sprawled across the bed, drooling like the charming person he is, Harry's hair was pushed back slightly revealing his scar, I tried not to stare at it too much, but after hearing the story of how he got it, it was hard not to.  
I left there, and went into another compartment this one belonged to Bill and Mr Weasley, I quickly walked out of that one after seeing they were asleep, because Bill kind of intimidated me.  
That only left Fred and George, I walked over to their compartment and pulled back the curtain, they were both sitting up whispering to each other. A smile crossed my face.  
"Hello", I said walking in.  
"Morning" They said in unison.  
I went over and sat on George's bed. "So why are you up so early?" George asked.  
"I was excited" I stated. "Why are you's two up?" I asked.  
"Ron's snoring" George groaned pointing a thumb in the direction of Ron's room. "He kept us up all night, Dad forgot to put a silencing charm around his room before he went to sleep, so we had to endure it" Fred continued.  
"I know what'll cheer you up" I beamed. "Be right back" I said and went into my tent after looking around for a bit, I found what I was looking for and went back to them.  
"Here you go" I said. Their expressions fell a little. "What is it?" asked Fred.  
"It'll turn your hair back to its normal colour" I explained. Fred and George looked at each other smiling. I placed some of the liquid on their heads and watched as their hair turned back to its original red colour.  
"Now, there you go" I said rubbing their heads. They swatted me away.  
"How did you make that stuff by yourself?" Fred asked.  
"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you" I said laughing.  
"Oh come on Neila, you know you want to tell us" George said giving me the puppy dog eyes. I shook my head with a determined look on my face. "Pretty please" Fred chimed in.  
"Okay I'll make you a deal if Ireland wins, I'll give you the recipe, but if Bulgaria wins, there is no chance of it ever happening." I said putting out my two hands for them to shake. They exchanged a look between them and they then took my hand.  
"You're on" They said in unison. I stayed in there for a little while longer, but we heard some rustling in the kitchen so we figured someone else must be awake.  
We went into the kitchen to find Mr Weasley and Bill. "Hello boys, oh and Neila what are you doing here, did you stay here all night?" Mr Weasley asked glancing between me and the twins.  
"What? Oh No, I came in here this morning, because Hermione and Ginny are still asleep, so I came in here to see if anyone was awake" I explained.  
"Oh alright, so did you's all sleep well?" Mr Weasley asked while pouring a cup of tea.  
We all just nodded. Eventually everyone else woke up and we were all ready to leave for the match.  
We walked to the stadium to where the match was being played. I was sitting down next to Fred when I noticed a man with long blonde hair and a much younger boy with pointed features and the same blonde hair talking to Mr Weasley. He looked like he was holding in a lot of anger. The older man looked oddly familiar, he looked me in the eye and I suddenly realized where I knew him from, he was the man from my dream.  
I shivered and felt myself get paler. They left to sit down, but I could still feel the man's gaze on by back.  
"Are you alright Neila?" Fred asked with concern "You look a bit pale" George finished.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm just excited I guess" I lied "Who was that man talking to Mr Weasley?" I asked them.  
"That was Lucius Malfoy and the younger one was Draco, his son" Fred explained. I was about to say something when the Minister of Magic announced the start of the match.  
He announced the Bulgarian mascots and 100's of Veela appeared. I groaned Harry and Ron were trying to get closer; I looked at Fred and George they were in a trance like state. I went over to Fred and put my hands on his ears, I told Fred to do the same to George. They looked around confused. The music stopped after another minute.  
"Thanks" Fred mouthed to me. I just smiled back.  
The Minister announced the Irish mascots and a green and gold comet zoomed past. It split in two and went through each set of goals before they were joined by a rainbow. The rainbow faded and now the two balls of light were forming a shamrock. I screamed with delight. Then gold coins began to fall, I caught one in my hand and examined it. Leprechaun gold. I looked up to the shamrock again and saw the shamrock wasn't made of lights; it was made up of leprechauns. I nudged Fred and pointed to the shamrock. "They're leprechauns" I said. Fred looked up to the shamrock and a smile crossed his face.  
The leprechauns drifted down to the field and the Minister announced the Bulgarian team. I booed loudly when they came out.  
The Minister then announced the Irish team "Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand – Lynch!" He bellowed. I stood and started cheering as loud as I could.  
And then the match began, it was a quick match and was hard to follow. Ireland scored the first goal. After Ireland scored a few more goals, Krum and Lynch were heading full force towards the centre of the field; they were clearly going to crash. Krum pulled out of the dive, but Lynch kept going and hurtled to the ground.  
Lynch eventually re-joined the game and after about 10 minutes Ireland had gotten more goals they were now leading 130 points to 10. It was a rough game and Ireland had gotten 3 penalties. And then Moran scored.  
And then Lynch spotted the Snitch, there were roars from the stands, but Krum was catching up to him and then Lynch crashed again, and Krum had caught the Snitch. And then the final score flashed across the board. IRELAND 170- BULGARIA 160. I jumped from my seat and started cheering, I was so happy; I was jumping up and down on the spot, I grabbed Fred and pulled him into a hug, I noticed this and quickly grabbed George too.  
"We won!" I screamed. Fred and George just nodded with huge grins.

I was so caught up in winning, I only barely caught the Bulgaria team leaving, I realised what was going to happen next, the Irish team were going to get there trophy. As Troy and Quigley lifted the trophy into the air, I gripped Fred's arm to stop myself from screaming. The Irish team left to do a final lap on their brooms.  
Mr Bagman started talking about bets, and Fred and George joined the front of the queue to collect their winnings.  
"So what do you plan on using the money for?" I asked Fred after they had re-joined us.  
"We'll tell you later" Fred said while we started walking back to the tent.  
We got back to the tents and the twins and I went into their compartment.  
"I believe you owe us a certain recipe" George said smirking.  
"Oh fine" I told them how to make it and the antidote; you could tell by their faces that they felt stupid for not thinking of it, considering how simple it is.  
"So now that that's done, what are you going to use the money for?" I asked after I explained the recipe.  
"Fine" Fred sighed "we're going to use it to open our joke shop, I think we might have mentioned to you before, but we're actually taking it seriously, we just don't want anyone else to know" Fred explained.  
"Really, that's cool, if you're using my colour change thing, I'm gonna want credit for it" I said laughing.  
"Oh of course, we couldn't possibly not give you credit" Fred laughed.  
"Well of course not" I smiled. I lay back on the bed and drifted off for a while. I woke up with Fred and George shaking me.  
"Neila, wake up, we have to go" George shouted.  
"What why?" I asked sleepily.

"No time to explain, just throw this on, Dad said he'll explain everything outside" Fred said throwing me a jacket; I put it on quickly as we ran outside. Outside was chaotic.  
People were fleeing towards the woods and there were flashes of lights.  
"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr Weasley shouted over all the noise. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"  
We ran as fast as we could towards the woods. It was hard to stay together when there were so many people running around. I felt something grab my hand, and I screamed.  
"Neila it's just me, you were falling behind" Fred said with a panicked look on his face. I ran a bit faster. Ginny and George were slightly ahead of us. Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.  
"Where did Ron, Hermione and Harry go?" I asked worried.  
"I don't know, now come on, we have to get to safety" Fred said. I glanced around me looking for them once more, and kept running. We reached the wood, and met up with Ginny and George, we stayed hidden in the trees.  
I started to feel a bit dizzy, and before I knew it I was falling to the ground, the last thing I remember was Fred and George trying to catch me.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up after a few minutes, to the living room in The Burrow.  
"Lads she's waking up" I heard someone scream.  
"Morning, how did I get here so quickly?" I asked stretching, while people started coming in.  
"Quickly? Neila dear you've been passed out for about 2 days" Mrs Weasley explained.  
"What, really, what happened?" I asked as Fred and George sat either side of me. Ginny, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat across from me.  
"Well you fainted, and we had to try and wake you up, while we waited for dad to get back" George explained.  
"Really, I fainted, why was I out for so long?" I enquired.  
"Well the doctor said it's either from lack of food or sleep, it's probably sleep though because you eat like a horse, and you haven't slept much lately because you've been excited over the Quidditch World Cup" Fred explained. I scoffed.  
"I don't eat like a horse" I defended.  
"Yeah okay, whatever floats your boat." Fred teased. I hit him in the arm.  
"Don't be mean" I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Well that was mature" He laughed.  
"Whenever you two are done flirting, we'd like to explain what else happened." Ginny scolded.  
"Okay first of all, we weren't flirting, and secondly, what else happened?" I asked.  
"There was a Death Eater attack" Mr Weasley.  
I just looked at him confused, "They were He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's followers" Mr Weasley explained.  
"Oh but I thought he was dead, wouldn't his followers have given up?" I asked.  
"Apparently not, I think he might still be out there, planning his next attack, so be careful who you trust" Mr Weasley warned.

The next week passed by quickly, I practically lived in the Burrow, and the nights I didn't stay, I was over early the next morning. I got a lot closer with Fred and George, and I was visiting the Burrow for them, more than I was for Ginny now.  
I hadn't really spoken much with Ron and Harry; they kind of kept to themselves, along with Hermione. But I still spoke with her whenever she was with Ginny.  
September 1st arrived in a flash. I stayed at the Burrow the night before. But Mom was still coming to the train station with us. I hardly slept at all that night, because I was so nervous. I had heard so many stories over the week about Hogwarts and I hoped I wouldn't be too different. My American accent isn't as prominent as it used to be, it's still fairly noticeable, but my Irish accent is more noticeable now. So that's not too bad.  
To anyone else I just look like another Weasley, which many people have pointed out to me. When we went to Diagon Alley, I met Lee Jordan for the first time; he now refers to me as Weasley. Just Weasley. But I can't complain being mistaken for a Weasley isn't a bad thing.

There was a loud knock on the door which interrupted my thoughts.  
"Mum said wake up, it's time to go soon" Ginny said groggily.  
I looked at Fred and George. They hadn't moved. "I'll wake these up" I said to Ginny.  
I went over to George and shook him. He eventually woke up. "We're leaving soon" I explained.  
He sat up and stretched. I went over to Fred and shook him too; he took a little longer to wake up though. "Wow you're a heavy sleeper, anyway, we're leaving soon, so get up" I laughed.  
The whole house was buzzing with the excitement of going back to school. My mum had come over about 10 minutes ago, so she could come to King's Cross with us. We ate breakfast and then we left to Kings Cross. We walked through the platform, which was so weird, we had to walk through a wall, and then it was time to say good bye to everyone.  
"Okay don't forget to write" My mum said, pulling me into a hug.  
"I won't" I said hugging her back. I grabbed my suitcase and my owl, Noctem, and went on to the train with the rest of the Weasleys.  
We split up, Ginny went off with some of her friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione went off to find a compartment, which left Me, Fred and George.  
"We should probably go find a compartment before there all gone, and we're stuck with some first years" George said as we began to walk down the train. I ignored the stares I was getting, clearly a new person didn't arrive that often. I heard the words 'Weasley' and 'Not another one' being thrown around amongst the whispers. We found an empty compartment, and we sat down in it.  
We sat there for a while talking, when Lee came in and sat next to George. They started talking about Hogwarts and stuff they did before. I yawned.  
"Well someone was up early" Lee joked. "So are you nervous about starting a new school?" He asked.  
"Kinda" I admitted. "I'm not nervous about the lessons and stuff like that, I just kind of nervous about the sorting, it seems to be a big deal" I finished.  
"It's really not that big a deal, even if you do end up in a different house to us, we'll still see you all the time, not as often as we would if you were in Gryffindor, but we'd still see you a fair bit." George explained. Fred and Lee just nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks lads" I smiled at them. I sat back into the chair, slouching a bit. I felt my eyes get heavier, I don't know how long it was before I fell asleep, but it couldn't have been more than 5 minutes.  
I woke up from an incredibly good sleep. I looked around me; George and Lee were sitting across from me.  
"Well look who decided to wake up" George laughed. "You comfortable?" He asked, laughing. I realised what he meant by this because, I was lying on Fred's shoulder. I sat up, and blushed.  
"Why yes, yes I am" I stated trying to remain cool, but failing miserably.  
"We're almost there anyway" Lee said, changing the subject, to my delight. We went and changed into our robes. We arrived in Hogsmeade a few minutes later.  
"First years this way" A really tall, scruffy looking man called. I ignored him and walked over to the carriages with Fred, George and Lee. "Oh and is there a Ms Neila Moran here too" The tall man continued.  
"Looks like we're splitting up here, but don't worry we'll save a seat in case you get into Gryffindor." George stated. I nodded and said thanks, and then made my way over to the tall man.  
"I'm Neila Moran" I said to him.  
"You're the American, well welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Hagrid" he grinned.  
"Thanks" I smiled and then went over to the first years and got in a boat. I stayed to myself, not really bothering to talk to any of them.  
We travelled for a few minutes before you could see the school, it was so big. But it was amazing looking. We then went inside the massive doors once we reached the land. And we were told to wait.  
"Good evening, I'm professor McGonagall" A strict looking woman entered and stood at the top of the stairs.  
"Now you will be sorted soon, into to one of four houses, those houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin." She explained "Now Neila" she said scanning the room for me "You will be sorted first since you're going into your 4th year" she said to me and then she left.  
People started following her out of the room, so I went to the back of the group and followed. I felt extremely tall walking behind the small group of first years; I noticed most of the people were looking at me. I looked over towards Fred and George and smiled.  
Professor McGonagall explained about the sorting.  
"Neila Moran" she said in her thick Scottish accent. I went up and sat on the stool as McGonagall put an old hat on my head.  
I jumped as the old hat began to talk, I looked around and watched to see if anyone was fazed by this; No one was it was just me.  
"Hmmm, interesting" the hat began "You've an excellent mind there is no doubt about that, but that's to be expected from who your mother and father are, but where do we put you. You are quite loyal and smart, but I can't see you doing well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, so that leaves Gryffindor or Slytherin, the house of bravery or the house of your mother?"  
I glanced over at Fred and George. "Oh well that's decided it" the hat said.  
"GRYFFINDOR" The hat bellowed. An applause rang out throughout the Great Hall. I hopped up off the stool and went over to sit next to Fred and George. After all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore made a speech, saying that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts, but unfortunately students under 17 couldn't enter.  
After the feast we went up to Gryffindor tower. I said goodnight to Fred, George and Lee and went upstairs to the dorms. I went and wrote a letter to mum.  
/Hello Mom,  
Well, Hogwarts is going well, I got sorted into Gryffindor it was either that of Slytherin, which I didn't really want to get sorted into.  
Everyone's really nice here, though it's clear they don't get many Americans around here, but they'll get used to it.  
Love from, Neila/  
I went over to Noctem, who I decided to keep in the dorm and sent the letter to mom.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning, and went to breakfast with Fred and George. After eating, the post arrived. I spotted Noctem and watched as she dropped the post in front of me. I got a letter from Mum, and The Daily Prophet. I set the paper aside and opened the letter.

_/Dear Neila, _  
_Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor, I had always wanted to get into Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts, but I was sorted into Hufflepuff, but that was great too. _  
_Glad to know everyone is nice. _  
_I'll see you soon, Mum/ _

I looked at the Letter confused, the sorting hat said mum was in Slytherin. I wrote back,

_/Dear Mum, _  
_You were in Hufflepuff? The sorting hat said you were in Slytherin. Oh well I guess the hat gets it wrong sometimes. _  
_The hat said you and dad were gifted wizards though, I didn't even know he knew who's you were. _  
_Love from, Neila/ _

I gave this letter to Noctem and later that night I was in the common room with Fred and George when I received a reply.

_/Dear Neila, _  
_Actually the sorting hat wasn't wrong, your mother was in Slytherin, but that person wasn't me, your adopted actually, we don't know who your father is, but your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. _  
_I don't know if you've heard of her, she was You-Know-Who's most loyal follower, though she is in Azkaban now. I understand if this news upsets you, and I'm so sorry for never telling you. _  
_But I still love you. _  
_Love always, your mum? / _

I lay back into the couch and put my hands on my head.  
"Are you okay?" George asked from the armchair across from me. Fred sitting next to me put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and started to cry. I handed him the letter and George got up and went over to read it with him.  
I just kept crying. I felt Fred pull me in tighter as he finished reading the letter.  
"I'm sorry Neila" Fred said rubbing my arm.  
"It's okay" I said "I just can't believe she lied to me, all this time" I mumbled into Fred's shoulder.  
We sat there for a while with me not saying anything, and Fred and George were trying to calm me down.  
"I'm going to get you some food, it'd probably help" George said getting up to go to the kitchens.  
"How are you now?" Fred asked when George left.  
"I'll be okay, I mean I guess in a way I always knew me and mum were too different to be related, but I didn't think my mother would be a death eater" I said sadly.  
"If it helps you are nothing like her, she's evil and she doesn't know how to love, but you are the complete opposite" he said pulling me closer.  
"Thanks Fred" I said smiling at him. And that's the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.

"Aawh would you look at the two little love birds" said a male voice that sounded like Fred or George.  
"Shut up George, you'll wake them up" a female voice scolded.  
I opened my eyes to see Ginny, George, Hermione and Lee in front of me. I was in the common room for some strange reason.  
"Hey there" I yawned. I looked around me and noticed Fred next to me on the sofa with his arms around me. But he was still asleep.  
"So did you sleep well?" George smirked. I just sat there and blushed.  
"Uhm could someone wake Fred up?" I blushed. George went around to where Fred's head was, and shouted in his ear.  
Fred woke up with a jump, releasing his grip on me. He seemed to realize where we fell asleep and he went slightly red.  
Everyone else just laughed.  
"It's the first day of classes today" Hermione announced. "We have Potions first, are you ready" She asked handing me my bag, which she had brought down for me.

(A/N : I'm just gonna skip on a few months to the start of the Tri-Wizard tournament)

Time flew by at Hogwarts, the twins and I became really close, even though we didn't share any classes. Classes were; well they were about as good as classes get. Not much has happened; Fred and George tried to enter the Tri-Wizard tournament, which resulted in them having long grey beards for a few weeks.  
But now it was time the champions were selected. Dumbledore made a speech before the goblet of fire, spat out a name.  
"The Beauxbatons champion is Ms Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore bellowed.  
"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum" He announced.  
"And finally the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory" He said. The great hall erupted in applause. Dumbledore continued to talk when the Goblet of fire spat out another name.  
"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore mumbled. "Harry Potter!" he said louder this time. Harry went up to join the other champions a look of shock on his face. The great hall went totally silent and then there were roars of disagreement throughout the hall.  
How could that have happened? He's only in my year, poor Harry.  
"I can't believe he got in" Fred said to me incredulously "I wonder how he did it?" He asked.  
"I don't think he meant to do it, he looked pretty shocked when he called his name" I admitted.  
And that was the end of that conversation. We went back to the common room and talked about the tournament and the joke shop. After a few hours I went upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

**So lads this'll probably be it for a wee while, I'm suffering major writers block, and I'm really busy with the Leaving Cert and stuff and well apparently being in a relationship requires more time than I thought, which doesn't really make much sense considering I used to be with him all the time anyway, but shur, could be worse, :L  
Wow I get side-tracked easily, but yeah I won't be able to update for a while, :)**


End file.
